


Eternity Together

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Challenge fic, Clack, High School AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, angeal and genesis are pretty background, dorks being dorksss, theres a hint of tifa and aerith as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: When Cloud Strife gets his soulmark, he starts styling his hair a very particular way, in hopes of meeting his soulmate.Meanwhile Zack Fair struggles to find his own soulmate since his mark is the most generic phrase possible.





	Eternity Together

Cloud starts styling his hair for a reason.

Leaning forward, he brushes his fingers over the blond pieces which drape next to his cheek. The rest is styled into sharp blond spikes, done up with lots of gel and an excessive amount of hairspray. It takes him at least an extra thirty minutes every morning, _at least_.

But... it's worth it.

Yes, staring at his stupid face in the mirror for approximately thirty extra minutes is worth it to Cloud if it means he might have an easier time finding his soulmate.

The words had appeared on his wrist the day before his first day of high school. He'd winced, the letters searing into his skin like a tattoo encircling his wrist. He'd always been a little skeptical of the whole soulmate thing. Not everyone had one after all, and Cloud wasn't sure why he of all people deserved a soulmate, but now that he knew he had one, he couldn't really complain.

Though his sentence does leave a little bit to be desired.

_Your hair is so spiky!_

At the time the message had appeared, Cloud hadn't even had spiky hair, so immediately he knew he'd have to change that if he ever wanted to meet his soulmate.

For the first few days of high school, he doesn't care much. Just because the words appeared before high school started doesn't mean he will find this person right away. In fact, it could be years before he actually finds the person who will say those fateful words to him.

Instead, he spends the first week leaving his hair flat and wearing a small bracelet to cover the black script on his wrist. Until you actually _find_ your soulmate, most people wear _something_ to cover it up; sweatbands, cuffs, bracelets, anything to keep the words hidden. Soulmates are intimate, and some people prefer not to speak about theirs. Some people wear bracelets simply to hide _not_ having a soulmate; at least not yet.

For awhile, most theorized soulmate marks appeared when a person hit puberty, since many people's marks are inscribed around the middle or high school age. However, there are some people who don't get marks until well into their twenties or thirties, and some never get them at all.

Admittedly, Cloud is a little relieved he has a soulmate. The idea is, well, kinda cool? A person you're specifically meant to be with according to the universe? Cloud never really gave it much thought until now; when he starts styling his hair.

At least his hair looks good like this.

After the first week of school Cloud decides to give it a shot. It's high school after all, a perfect time to reinvent himself if he wants, and he sees no harm in at least trying. He isn't going to meet his soulmate by having flat, boring hair.

Tifa, of course, is especially shocked by the new look when he walks into school that first morning.

"Cloud!" she exclaims. She slams her hand on the flat top of her desk, making him jump a bit. "What did you do to your hair!?" Well, his soulmate isn't Tifa. He's already known for quite sometime, since he'd met her when they were kids.

His eyes flick towards her wrist, covered by a small black band. Does Tifa have a soulmate? He silently wonders what her wrist could possibly say.

He shrugs. "Nothing, just trying something different."

"Different?" she mutters, shaking her head. "It certainly... is different..." she mumbles, tilting her head to look at him.

"It's badass," he grumbles, folding his arms.

"Suuuure~" she hums, letting him have this one for now.

Maybe it looks stupid. He glances at the black wrist band and swallows. Whenever he reads the text, he always thinks of it being said in a positive tone; something like, 'Your hair is _so_ spiky! WOW! So cool!'. But now he wonders if maybe it's said in disgust.. 'Your hair is _so_ spiky... gross. Why would you do that?'

Turning his chair around fast, he glances at Tifa. "Does it look stupid?" he asks, mostly under his breath. It's not like he needs Tifa's approval to change his hair, but he knows she'll be honest with him.

"Mmmm..." she hums. Her arms cross over one another and she tilts her head back and forth, analyzing the various spikes. "Not exactly," she says finally. "I think it just surprised me. You look good," she chuckles. "Did I freak you out?"

Cloud's lips turn down into a pout. "No. I just... didn't run it by anyone before doing it."

"Your mom didn't have anything to say?" she asks incredulously.

"Nah... I left before she could see it," he shrugs.

"She might kill you, you know," she points out, and Cloud nods, turning back around. He'd considered that, but the consequences aren't enough to stop him.

The class starts, and Cloud immediately spaces out. Science has never been his strong subject. Then again, Cloud spaces out during most classes.

His eyes immediately fall on his black wristband. Sometimes when he's home alone, he traces his pointer finger over the gentle script which is ingrained in his skin. The text flows across his pale wrist, as though it's a natural part of his body, meant to be there since birth despite being added so much later.

He's imagined so many scenarios. A girl reaching up to try and touch the top of his head while she whispers in awe about how spiky his blond locks are. A guy telling him he wishes he had hair as cool as his. Okay, those two are probably a little ridiculous, but Cloud likes to dream.

Sometimes he tries to remember the first thing Tifa ever said to him. They've been friends forever, so in a way, it would make sense for her to be his soulmate, but he can't recall the words. Knowing Tifa, she was probably nagging him about something before she even met him. Supposedly, you're meant to get the mark _before_ you meet your soulmate though. So, no, there's no way Tifa is his soulmate.

He sighs, his fingers rubbing at the hair lying against his cheek once again. It's becoming a bad habit.

That whole first day of his new hairstyle, Cloud feels so anxious he wants to throw up. Like he's on a train and his whole body is wobbling with the movement of the wheels clacking against the tracks. Anytime someone speaks to him he anticipates the sentence, but it never comes.

His soulmate is out there somewhere, he just doesn't know where to begin looking for them.

~~

The problem is, Zack has a soulmate, but he has no idea how to find them. His first sentence is incredibly generic. So much so, Zack often finds himself in a few awkward situations where he stares at the person he is talking to expectantly, as if they are the ones who are supposed to notice their potential soulmate is standing directly in front of them.

You see, Zack's wrist has one word on it and one word alone: _Yeah_. Nothing else, just 'Yeah'. And honestly, it's been a damn confusing mess ever since he got to high school a year ago.

Now a second year, he's over it. Mostly. He thinks about it from time to time when he talks to someone for the first time and they respond with a casual, 'Yeah', thinking nothing of it. A little spark of excitement flutters his heart, makes it skip a beat, but when the conversation continues like normal, Zack lets it go a lot faster than he used to.

"I know that look," Angeal Hewley says, leaning against the locker as Zack tugs his socks on. "Another?"

"Another," Zack sighs, flopping back against the bench. "Angeal," he whines. "You and Genesis are so lucky you found each other so easily."

"Ah yes. Lucky is definitely the word I would use," Angeal muses sarcastically. "Zack, it was a very different situation."

Zack shoots up and glances at the writing on Angeal's wrist. He can't quite make out what it says, but he knows it's a quote from Loveless. Poetic, like an actual tattoo someone would get, not just a soulmark. And Genesis, Zack knows what his says; 'Aren't you kind of young to have read Loveless?'

Apparently Genesis read the book the second his soulmark appeared right before middle school. He recited quotes upon meeting people, until he met Angeal that was. Still, the guy spewed off verses left and right anyway, much to Angeal's chagrin.

"Well yeah!" he sighs. "You guys had really specific things written on your wrists! There was no mistaking it. I feel like I think my soulmate is everyone I meet!"

"Maybe you should stop starting conversations by asking things that can be answered with the word 'Yeah'," Angeal suggests with a smirk.

Zack opens his mouth to retort, but quickly shuts it. It's not a bad idea, his captain has a point, but knowing him he won't remember when he actually goes to talk to new people. "Or maybe I should just stop talking to people altogether," he pouts.

Angeal sighs. "Zack, it's not imperative you meet your soulmate right now." Easy for him to say when he already knows who his is. He knows Angeal is right though. Some people don't find their soulmate until way into adulthood. He's lucky to have even gotten a mark in the first place. Still, Zack doesn't know how much more he can take of making assumptions when people respond to him for the first time with a simple 'Yeah'.

"Okay, but what if I miss them! What if they're right here all along and I graduate, head to the city and never meet them!" Everytime he thinks he's over it, he's not.

Angeal steps forward and places his hand on Zack's shoulder. "Wouldn't you say the point of having a soulmate is to eventually find them so you can complete each other or... whatever it is they say?"

Zack blinks and stares at Angeal for a moment. He supposes the third year is right, but Zack finds it hard to believe everyone finds their soulmate. There have to be some people that miss each other by some strange happenstance, right? What if he's in the .001% who never meet their soulmates?!

"But what if she's this super cute girl, and we could be dating _right now_?! Don't you understand I could be missing out!?" Zack exclaims. It's easier to laugh than to think too deeply about it.

Angeal's face falls and he shoves his shoulder. "Put on your shoes, practice is about to start." He turns from him to head to the lacrosse field and Zack scrambles to put his shoes on, chasing after his captain.

"Wait! Angeal!" he calls out, running up to him fast. "So... if you think that way about soulmates, does that mean Genesis completes you?" he asks with a playful smirk.

"No." Angeal answers immediately, and in a flat tone.

"Whaaaaat?" Zack asks, nudging his shoulder. "Why not?"

"We're... different," Angeal mutters, but Zack can see the slight hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Aw c'mon! I know you love him," Zack teases, and Angeal walks ahead of him in complete silence. Genesis may get on Angeal's nerves, but Zack's seen the way they interact; they need each other. Angeal keeps Genesis in check and Genesis helps Angeal loosen up a bit, it's perfect in their own weird way.

Glancing down at his knees Zack freezes. "Ah! Dammit, I forgot my knee brace!" he calls to Angeal. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry Zack," he snorts, but really Zack can tell Angeal is relieved he doesn't have to listen to Zack tease him about Genesis anymore.

He dashes back into the school, heading for the locker room when he practically slams into a shorter blond boy, their bodies colliding. Zack groans, stepping back as he rubs his face ready to apologize. Instead, he’s silent, unable to tear his eyes away from the blond's hair. It's so bright, a light blond Zack has rarely seen before, and it's so perfectly spiked, like each portion was set in place with the utmost care (way more defined than the messy black mop on the top of his own head).

The words slip out before Zack even realizes he's speaking. "Your hair is so spiky!"

The blond blinks his eyes a few times, his lips parting as he stares at Zack. His eyes are a beautiful bright blue color, standing out strongly against his pale skin and hair. He looks shocked, a little dazed maybe, still beautiful, but Zack wonders if he's hurt. Well, he did smack into the blond pretty hard...

Instead the boy opens his mouth and incredulously responds with a single, "Yeah."

~~

Everyone knows Zack Fair. Handsome, fun, great laugh, _popular_ , Zack Fair is a giant list of things Cloud Strife is not.

And Zack Fair may or may not be Cloud's soulmate.

He says the line Cloud has been waiting to hear for weeks now: "Your hair is so spiky!"

And Cloud is honestly so shocked, his mouth open wide. "Yeah," he replies finally, after taking a long pause. The two stare at each other in complete silence, and time has stopped for them, if only for a moment.

Zack's blue eyes begin to sparkle, his shimmering blues looking far too excited for someone who just ran into someone else. "Yeah?" he asks, his smile large and he leans forward towards Cloud.

Cloud can tell his face is bright red, and his heart throbs against his chest. Of all the people to potentially be his soulmate... Zack Fair is far too attractive for his own good. Cloud swallows, his eyes darting to the side. "I, uh... I..." What the hell is he supposed to say? 'Hey! You're my soulmate!' No. That's far too awkward, and of course Zack will be disappointed. He's probably been waiting for so long...

Instead, Cloud bows his head. "I-I'm sorry..." Walking around Zack, he makes his way down the hall heading out to the front of the school. Zack calls after him, but Cloud doesn't turn around or stop. What's the point...

Zack is probably hoping for some cute girl, or, well, anyone cooler than Cloud is.

He runs a little faster, away from the school.

Cloud sees Tifa standing by the front gate, looking at her phone, and he knows she's waiting for him. They've been walking to and from school together for as long as Cloud can remember, but today he wishes he could breeze right past her. Tifa is too intuitive, especially when it comes to him, and Cloud knows she's going to ask about his strange behavior.

"Cloud!" she calls out, waving to him. She's got a big smile on her face, and she tucks her phone into her backpack. "You ready?"

"Uh, yeah..." he says softly. Maybe if he acts as naturally as possible, Tifa won't notice.

"You okay?" Dammit. She's peering towards him, her dark hair draping over her shoulder and Cloud continues walking.

"Fine," he replies as flatly as he can. He wishes he could calm his heart down at the very least, but he keeps thinking about Zack's blue eyes and the excitement they held within them.

"Nope! No way you're fine," Tifa says, shaking her head back and forth. "Something is bugging you."

"Tifa, I-"

"Your cheeks are totally red, you're walking way faster than normal, and you won't even meet my eyes. You're hiding something Cloud Strife!" she says, and he curses her stupid people skills. He really should've known there was no way to fool her.

He rubs his fingers over the bracelet on his wrist, shrugging. "I just... had a weird run-in is all."

"A weird run-in? With who?" He can feel her eyes all over his body, practically digging under his skin for information. Suddenly she gasps. "With your soulmate!" She points dramatically.

Jumping away from her, Cloud holds his hands up. "W-What?! No! Stop trying to make weird guesses about what's going on with me."

"Well," she grumbles, folding her arms. "It would be a lot _easier_ if you could just _talk_ to me about your feelings, but I know you won't do that. However, I do know you were playing with your wristband when you answered my question," she says looking rather proud of herself.

There's no escaping this, and Tifa will only be angrier later if Cloud doesn't tell her now.

He lets out a long drawn out sigh. "Fine, yes, I think I ran into my soulmate. Are you happy now?" he snorts, walking away from her as fast as he can.

"Oh my gosh! Who is it?! What did they say?!" she asks, immediately invested in her discovery.

"They don't know it's me..." he mumbles, "or at least I don't think they know."

"What?! How can they not know?" she asks. "I mean you had to have said the phrase on their wrist!"

Cloud bites his lip, just now realizing Tifa has point. But what the hell did he say to Zack? He thinks back on the interaction, the way his chest had slammed against Zack's and how he'd stared at him like a dumbfounded idiot when Zack had said the line written on Cloud's wrist. But what had Cloud said in response, that would've been the first thing he said to Zack...

He freezes.

"...I... I said... 'Yeah'."

"You... said... 'Yeah'?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah!?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"Cloud!" Tifa yells. "Oh my gosh! This poor person has just had 'Yeah' on their wrist for years and probably has zero idea who their soulmate is. That could be anyone!" she exclaims.

"Well how was I supposed to know that would be what I said?!" he mutters indignantly.

"What does yours say?!" she asks, gently reaching forward to grab his wrist, but he yanks it back immediately. It's taboo to look at other people’s soulmarks before they reveal it themselves, and usually it's considered bad luck if someone else sees it before your soulmate does. Asking about it is normally frowned upon, but people talk about soulmarks all the time, so Cloud's actually a little shocked it took Tifa this long to ask him. She probably didn't want to be rude.

Gently rubbing at the wristband, he bites his lip. "It says 'Your hair is so spiky!'," he mumbles, knowing exactly how she's going to react.

A smirk pulls across her cheeks. "So _that's_ why you changed your hairstyle."

"I dunno," he shrugs.

With a laugh, Tifa hooks their arms together, walking with him. "Aw Cloud! You're so cute! But explain something, if you just said 'Yeah', why didn't you tell them what your wrist said?" she asks. He can tell she's trying to be a little more understanding, her voice quieter.

"I... I dunno," he mumbles. "I just walked away..."

"That was silly!" she giggles. "You gotta tell them! They're not going to know it's you with just 'Yeah' written on their wrist," she snorts.

Cloud knows she's right, but he can't deal with seeing Zack's excited eyes fill with disappointment.

~~

"I know it's him," Zack sighs, flopping down into his seat, pulling out his lunch. It's been a week since his run-in with the adorable blond boy, and Zack can't stop thinking about him. He'd seen the way the blond had stared so intensely at him, his blue eyes wide and full of intrigue. It had taken him a moment to compose himself before he had spoken that fateful word, 'Yeah'.

"Then why haven't you said anything to him yet?" Aerith giggles, leaning towards him on her desk as she unties the small pouch she keeps her lunch in. "If you're so sure, that is."

Blushing, Zack leans back in his chair and folds his arms. "I haven't seen him!" he sighs. "But also... I dunno how to ask him. Especially cause I don't... exactly remember what I said to him first," he shrugs.

"That could be a problem," Aerith nods, and Zack sighs again.

"It's a big problem! It all happened so fast. I bumped into him accidentally... I think I said something about his hair... I dunno, but from the way he stared at me and said 'Yeah', I just _know_ it's him! And damn Aerith, he is so pretty and so cute... I can't stop thinking about him!" he groans, rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I know, Zack," she says gently, her small fingers brushing over his arm. "You've told me the story every day for a week now."

"Oops..." he shrugs awkwardly. He knows he's being obnoxious. _Genesis_ has told him to shut up on multiple occasions, and though Angeal and Aerith were far nicer and more tolerant of Zack's ramblings, he knew even they were getting sick of hearing about it. Mostly because no one understood why Zack wasn't talking to this boy already.

"It's okay," she smiles. "I just think you should talk to him."

"And say what?" he groans. "'Hey! We ran into each other the other day and you said 'Yeah' to me, which is on my wrist, but I don't remember what I said to you, so what's on your wrist? Are we soulmates?'" He takes a deep breath after pushing the long-winded sentence out on one breath.

"That sounds good," Aerith nods, her smile not changing.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Zack sighs, shaking his head back and forth.

"I bet Angeal thinks the same thing," she hums, her tone far too sing-songy for Zack's liking.

"Ugh," he groans. "He does..."

Aerith squeezes gently at his hand, her fingers close to where his mark is covered. "We just want you to be happy Zack. I know how long this has been bothering you, and if he's your chance to find your soulmate, I want you to take it," she nods.

"Yeah..." he whispers. "Me too." Curling his fingers into fists, Zack pulls his hand to his chest, looking determined. "Okay! I'll find him and I'll just... I'll just ask!" he smiles, realizing he shouted rather loud when people in the class turn to look at him.

"Maybe you could ask him at the dance tomorrow night," Aerith winks. "That would be pretty cute," she says.

Zack's lip quirks up into a smile. He can't help but imagine the cute blond in a suit, looking all fancy dressed up. He'd take him in his arms and pull him close, asking if he's his soulmate. The boy would say yes, and then they'd leave the dance and kiss under the stars! He sighs, his cheeks heating up. How perfect would that be!?

"Do it then," Aerith says, leaning forward to poke his cheek. "You _obviously_ like the idea."

Rubbing at his face, he frowns. "Yeah, but what if he's not there..."

She gasps, her hand covering her mouth. "Who wouldn't want to go to the dance?!"

~~

"'M not going..." Cloud folds his arms, leaning against the door frame as he stares at a very angry Tifa.

"Cloud Strife! This is the most important school dance of our first year! We can't miss it! Plus," she smirks, leaning in towards him, "you know Zack Fair is going to be there."

It took almost a week, but Tifa finally got it out of Cloud that Zack Fair is most likely his soulmate.

They'd argued back and forth a bit about whether or not Cloud should approach him, but Cloud isn't really the 'approaching' type, and in the end Tifa had given up.

_"Zack Fair?! You gotta tell him! He's a really nice guy, I'm sure you two can talk it out."_

_"No way, he's just going to be disappointed."_

_"Ugh, Cloud. You don't know that! Plus, you're very handsome!"_

_"Stop."_

"So? I already told you I'm not saying anything to him," Cloud huffs.

"Okay, fine. I get it about Zack, but please don't make me go alone," she whines, and Cloud rolls his eyes, eventually caving to her like he always does. She's going to stand on his porch begging him to go all night, and then when he doesn't go he'll never stop hearing about how it's his fault for not getting changed and just going. So he saves himself the headache and changes into his suit.

Leaning forward in the mirror, his adjusts some of the spikes of blond hair.

_"Your hair is so spiky!"_

He can't help but think of Zack, and the way those words left his lips so perfectly. His blue eyes held such admiration, just over his stupid hair. He wonders what would happen if Zack knew they were soulmates, would his eyes shimmer with that incredible excitement?

No. Cloud looks down, gripping the edge of the counter. There's no way Zack would ever be excited about being soulmates with him. He doesn't even _know_ him! And Zack is so kind and friendly to everyone he knows... Cloud would only hold him back. No, Zack is definitely better off never knowing.

He swallows, his chest constricting at the thought. He's spent the last week unable to shake Zack from his thoughts. He's got a perfect smile, and he always seems so chipper and friendly. It's not a lie that _everyone_ adores Zack. Hell, if he and Zack were together, there would definitely be a few very disappointed girls. He's strong, muscular, attractive... Cloud blushes just thinking about how good Zack often looks. His dark hair is messy, but suits his personality, and with his pale skin, Zack always looks so handsome and radiant, even in the shitty lighting of the school hallway. The truth is, Zack is everything Cloud _wishes_ he could be.

Tifa would tell him he should at least give Zack a chance to respond, and deep down he knows she's right. It's not fair for him to walk around knowing the truth, when Zack will forever be in the dark.

Looking at his own blue eyes in the mirror, he bites his lip. He can imagine how sad Zack would be... in thirty years when he still hasn't found his soulmate. Maybe he'd be bitter, thinking the universe _lied_ to him, when really it was Cloud who had...

But really what does it matter?

And who says they're even soulmates anyway? Pulling down the band, he glances at the text on his wrist, the script curling over his pale skin.

_Your hair is so spiky!_

It's not terribly specific. Someone else could easily say that to him, especially with how he's styling his hair right now... But thinking about it... it's next to impossible to hear it in any other way than the way Zack said it. His vocal inflections are ingrained in Cloud's skin as much as the text is.

And a little voice echoes in the back of his mind...

_How could it be anyone else?_

And Cloud _wants_ it to be Zack. He wants it to be the kind, dark-haired boy who's smile made time freeze for just a moment. He wants to tell Zack and have his eyes light up with excitement. He'd pull Cloud into his arms, wrap around him close, his warm cheek pressed close as he nuzzles him, and slowly they'd fall together--fall in love with each other and start their journey as soulmates.

But he knows that's just a silly daydream. Reality is never as beautiful as he wants it to be.

"Cloud! Are you ready?"

"Uh... yeah! Just a second!" he calls down as he adjusts the dark turquoise tie. He supposes it looks fine. Unlike everyone else, Cloud has zero expectations for this night.

"You look nice!" Tifa smiles, cupping her hands behind her back. Her own black dress hugs her thin frame nicely, and Cloud can tell she spent some time styling her bangs. Her lips are a gentle red, and her mascara and eyeliner are darker than normal, Tifa looks good too.

"You too," he says softly.

"Thanks! I'm pretty excited, so let's go!" she tugs his hand out the door, and Cloud knows it's far too late to back out now. He's going to the school dance.

~~

"I told you he wouldn't come!" Zack whines, his eyes darting around the giant room filled to the brim with students.

"It's early," Angeal sighs, and between Zack and Genesis, Angeal is already over the dance.

"C'mon Angeal, I want to dance. Zack will be fine," Genesis hisses, glaring daggers at Zack.

"Gee, thanks Gen," Zack grumbles, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're ruining my time, puppy," he scoffs. "I want to dance with my boyfriend." Genesis hooks his arm around Angeal's possessively, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

"Fine, fine, go!" Zack sighs with a smile, waving his hand at them. He wants Angeal and Genesis to have a good time, they deserve that much, especially with how often he's been complaining about this.

"Are you sure you're okay, Zack?" Angeal asks softly, gently touching his hand against Zack's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, Angeal. Go dance with Genesis before he implodes," Zack snorts.

"Your fault!" Genesis calls out, dragging Angeal in towards the crowd of people.

He shouldn't be disappointed the blond boy isn't here. He had mentally prepared for this, or so he thought when he gave himself that small pep talk in front of the mirror earlier in the evening. But now that he's here and the blond is not, it hurts more than he realizes.

A few girls approach him about dancing, but he turns them down. Slinking his way over to the bleachers, he tucks his hands into his pocket. The music is loud, echoing throughout the room, but in the back where he sits, it doesn't hurt his ears as much. Other students are casually hanging out by the bleachers, ones who want to talk and relax, but Zack just wants to sit alone. The gymnasium is packed with students and there are silver stars and lights dangling from the ceiling, small twinkles dancing across the bodies and the floor. Zack smirks sadly. "I really could've had that kiss under the stars."

"Why is Zack Fair sitting over here by himself all gloomy? Seems out of character," Aerith smiles, leaning down in front of him. Her long brown hair falls over her shoulder, swinging in front of her.

"Hey Aerith," he shrugs. "Angeal and Genesis went off to dance and I just... felt like sitting out for a bit. Kinda tired tonight, y'know?"

"The dance just started!" she frowns. "How can you already be tir-..." She pauses and stands on her tiptoes, glancing around the room. "Ah... You're sad because your blond boy didn't show yet!"

Zack immediately blushes. "Nah... I had a feeling he wouldn't come. He seems... too shy for this kind of thing," he mumbles. "I mean... I don't even know if he's my actual soulmate!" he laughs, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm being real stupid, Aerith."

Tucking her skirt under her legs, Aerith sits down next to him, nudging him with her shoulder. "No, you're not. You're hopeful and excited!" She runs her fingers over the bracelet on her wrist. "And isn't that what having these marks is all about? Being excited and hopeful for a future with a person who is perfect for you?"

He blinks, wondering if Aerith knows who her soulmate is. "Zack," she says, gently touching his arm. "Do you believe this guy is your soulmate?"

Does he? Of _course_ he does. It almost feels like a stupid question. Ever since he ran into him he can't stop thinking about him, and on top of that, never before had he locked eyes with someone for what seemed to be an eternity. "It... it really felt like it this time. I've been wrong before though! I mean, how am I supposed to know when people say 'Yeah' to me all the time!"

"True, but I've never known you to give up so fast," she smirks, gesturing towards the doorway.

Zack follows her finger to the entrance where he sees the blond boy stepping in with a girl in a dark black dress. His cheeks heat up, and he thinks the guy looks stunning. His blond hair sticks out against his dark suit, but he looks cute, especially when he seems to wince at how loud the music is. Zack chuckles, his heart pounding as the twinkle lights hit the boy’s pale skin. He's beautiful, and Zack needs to know his name.

It's him. It _has_ to be. He can feel it in his bones, crawling under his skin. Soulmates are all about fate and fated encounters and Zack knows he can't be wrong, not this time, not with how his eyes can't tear away from how awkward the blond looks on the dance floor.

"He came," he whispers.

"Yup," Aerith giggles. "So go get him."

~~

"I'm going to sit down Tifa!" Cloud calls out over the crowd. He's been here for less than five minutes and he's already wanting to leave. The people keep bumping into him, and he's baffled as to how anyone could possibly enjoy this as an activity. Tifa seems to be having fun though, singing along with the songs and moving her body to and fro.

"What?!" she calls out, and he can barely hear her over the music.

"I'm going to sit down!" he yells, pointing towards the bleachers on the side of the room. She nods. He's not sure she understood, but he can feel the sweat rolling down his back, and he can't be around so many people for any longer.

Sighing, he plops down on the bench and brings his finger to the collar of his shirt, tugging on it. He takes a few deep inhales, trying to breathe. The gym is hotter and sweatier than when people run around in it during class, and Cloud regrets wearing what he wore, though all the guys seem to be in suits.

Groaning, he feels envious of Tifa in her much more open dress. His eyes scan the crowd for her, hoping she saw him take a seat, but after finding her, he realizes his eyes haven't stopped searching. He knows it's stupid to look for Zack Fair among the giant sea of people. More than likely he's not going to find him. He's probably dancing with a ton of people and having a grand time and it's not like he'd even remember who Cloud is, especially since Cloud barely said three words to him and-

"Hey!"

Cloud's rambling thoughts are broken immediately as his eyes trail up the body of the person standing in front of him. Tall, dark-hair, stunning blue eyes, of course it's none other Zack Fair, standing right in front of him.

Cloud knows he forgets to breathe, his mouth open wide as he stares at the other boy like a complete idiot. Why is he here? Is he mad about the other day? The questions rush through Cloud's brain as he tries to sort through them for a nature response.

"Uh... hey?" Cloud says, his voice turning the phrase into a question awkwardly.

"So, uh," Zack rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks oddly red. "Sorry again about running into you the other day. You okay? I didn't really... get to ask," he says.

Right. Because Cloud ran away so fast.

"Oh, uh, yeah? I'm fine... sorry too," he mumbles.

"Hey man, it's cool. But, uh, do you wanna dance? Let me make it up to you!" he says, a smile appearing across his lips. It's enough to make Cloud's entire heart melt into his chest, even with it beating a mile a minute.

He must forget to answer because Zack holds his hand out. "I promise I'm not terrible at it," he chuckles.

That's really not what Cloud's worried about. Actually it's the opposite. He knows he sucks at dancing and Zack's probably going to think he's even more of idiot than he already does.

But something in his body fights against his natural instinct to say no. Looking at Zack's outstretched palm, he sees the wristband covering his mark and Cloud is desperate to know what's underneath. Does it really just say 'Yeah'? He feels a little bad about that. It's probably been incredibly confusing for the guy. Cloud's eyes dart from Zack's eyes to his hand and then back again. He wants to. He wants to so bad. But should he?

Against his better judgement, he reaches forward and clasps their hands together, a warmth flowing through his body. Unlike the sweaty heat he felt before, he feels calm and comfortable, like his hand has been dying to touch Zack's for his whole life. It's right.

"Okay," he says softly, and he's not even sure if Zack hears him. But he pulls him up, and pulls Cloud close, their bodies touching as they fall into the sea of people. Zack's hips sway against his own, and Cloud can't stop staring at the soft features of his face. His blue eyes glow under the twinkling, silver lights, his lips are quirked into a smile, but still they look so kissable. It's hopeless.

Zack has to be his soulmate. Who else would ever make him feel like this? But he can only wonder if Zack feels it too.

"I'm Zack by the way!" he yells over the music, his hands coming down to rest on Cloud's hips. "I didn't get to tell you my name, or hear yours!"

"Cloud!" he yells back.

"Cool!" Zack says, his smile growing larger. The two move together with the fast thump, thump, thump of the music, and Cloud rolls his hips towards Zack, finally getting used to the rhythm. He still feels awkward, but with Zack so close to him, his body feels calmer somehow.

The music slows down, the lights dimming even more, and Cloud is about to pull away. Slow songs like this are usually for couples and they're not-

But Zack pulls him close, keeping their bodies locked tightly together. His hand wraps around Cloud's and he can tell Zack is trembling.

"You know... this is gonna sound stupid but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we bumped into each other." His voice is quieter now the music is softer and Cloud can hear the gentle shake of tone. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about him? But... why? Cloud isn't anything special, he's nothing like Zack...

"Me too," he says, before he can stop himself, and Zack quickly pulls back, his hands taking Cloud's.

"W-Wait really?!" he asks. "Hold on!" he says over the slow piano. Yanking Cloud's hands, he pulls him towards the door, stepping out into the cool night air. The breeze blows around them, Zack's dark hair brushing across his forehead. Cloud’s thankful to get away from the loud music, he can actually hear Zack know. "This is gonna sound crazy but I kind of thought maybe you were my soulmate," Zack pants. He tugs off the band, showing Cloud the script on his wrist.

A simple _Yeah_. Just as he suspected. Zack's blue eyes look eager, waiting for Cloud to say something, anything, and when he can't quite find the words, his gaze falls to the ground.

"But it's stupid right?" Zack laughs sadly, lowering his wrist to his side. "I mean so many people say 'Yeah' to me. I've been wrong so many times..." His blue eyes tremble, as though he's about to cry and Cloud feels his chest tighten again.

No. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. He never wants to see Zack looking so hurt, so upset...

"It's... It's not stupid..." Cloud whispers, reaching down to pull off his own wristband. "Mine... says exactly what you said to me when we ran into each other."

Zack's blue eyes widen and he grabs Cloud's wrist, gasping as he leans in close. "Your hair is so spiky," he reads, and hearing it in Zack's voice again, makes Cloud's heart leap into his throat. "C-Cloud... are... you my soulmate?" he asks.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he nods. "Yeah..." he repeats that stupid word, feeling dumb. Here it comes, the disappointment he expects. He's not a beautiful woman, he's not someone cool, he's no one; imperfect for someone like Zack.

Instead, he feels Zack's arm wrap around his body, pulling him close. "Why... didn't you tell me?" he whispers, and Cloud's eyes shoot open, bringing his own hands around Zack's body.

"I...I don't know! I thought you would be disappointed," he trembles.

"DISAPPOINTED!?" Zack yells, and Cloud winces as Zack grips his shoulders, pushing him back. "Why would I ever be disappointed?! Damn Cloud, you're cute as hell… actually... you're beautiful! And all week I couldn't stop thinking about you! I just wanted to know if I was right and more than anything I wanted to get to know you better!"

Zack's eyes twinkle with excitement in the moonlight. He looks so genuinely happy, and Cloud knows his own cheeks are bright red, as he tries to fully comprehend what Zack is saying. There's no disappointment, only a happiness Cloud thought he could only dream of.

"Really?" he asks, a small smile pulling across his face involuntarily.

"Really! I kept telling people I knew it was you but I didn't know how to ask!" he says, hugging him again. "I... I just can't believe I found my soulmate. With a phrase like 'Yeah', I thought I never would!"

Cloud snorts, hugging him back. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just... couldn't believe it was you saying 'Your hair is so spiky'. I was... really shocked."

"In my defense, that is totally something I would say," Zack laughs. "And hey, now we have all the time in the world to get to know each other," he chuckles. "You're my soulmate!" He grabs Cloud's hand and holds it up, turning towards the parking lot. "I FOUND MY SOULMATE!" he yells, looking so damn happy. No one answers, but it's obvious Zack doesn't care.

Suddenly Cloud regrets ever hiding it from him.

"Lets go dance then?!" Zack says, squeezing his hand, and Cloud wonders if Zack is ever going to let him go again. Admittedly, he wouldn't mind if he didn't.

"Okay," Cloud nods.

Following Zack's lead, Cloud can't stop smiling. This is more perfect than he ever expected, but Zack stops suddenly, and glances up a the sky. "Wait," he whispers, turning to him to cup at his cheeks. Leaning down he brushes their lips together and Cloud tenses, a new warmth rushing through his body, pink and joyous.

Zack's lips are soft, and he holds them against Cloud's, letting out a happy noise as he pulls away. "I... really wanted to kiss you under the stars tonight. Guess I got my wish," he says, and Cloud needs a moment to gather himself as he follows Zack back inside.

The dance doesn't feel as crowded now and Cloud's heart beats in time with the rhythm of the loud music as he dances close to Zack. His hands are on his waist and Cloud likes how weighted they make him feel, how strange how he feels so free whilst being so grounded.

He catches Tifa's eye from across the dance floor and she waves at him. The girl with her, a petite looking brown-haired girl in a pink dress, gives him the thumbs up and Zack immediately snorts.

"That's Aerith, she's one of my best friends. She's been bugging me to talk to you all week."

"Eh? You know her?" Cloud says, staring at Tifa while she dances happily with the other girl.

"Yeah! Why?"

"She's dancing with Tifa, my best friend." He fails to admit that she's really his only friend. "She's also been trying to... get me to talk to you too." His face is bright red, and he only hopes the lighting in the gym will hide it.

"Really?!" he laughs so hard. "I didn't know they knew each other! Small world, I guess!"

"Or... maybe they just met," Cloud muses. Tifa's looking at the girl so intensely, and her cheeks are red. He can't tell from this distance if she's embarrassed or just hot from dancing. Noticing his stare, Tifa waves her hand, and flicks her gaze towards Zack, winking.

He really _should_ be paying more attention to the adorable boy in front of him.

"We'll have to ask them later! For now I wanna focus on you!" Zack yells over the music. "There's so much I wanna know about you! Though... I guess this is kind of a bad place to ask."

Cloud smirks, Zack is so eager and cute. His heart skips a beat looking at the excitement swirling in his blue eyes. He can't help himself; leaning up, he brushes his lips against Zack's, wrapping his arms around his neck. The rest of the world slowly disappears, the people mere background noise.

"Well, it's like you said, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other," he says, brushing their noses against one another. Zack's laughter is contagious as they smile together, the music suddenly seeming quiet.

Cloud could stay this close to Zack forever. He smiles, cause they really do have all the time they want; they have eternity.

~~

Zack sees his boyfriend standing on the sidelines of the lacrosse field and he's immediately distracted. Cloud is so cute, with his spiky blond hair, and excited blue eyes. His thin fingers are wrapped around the strap of his backpack and Zack's heart beats faster thinking about how perfect their hands fit together and how he loves intertwining their fingers. How can he resist looking at him?!

"Puppy! Pay attention!" Genesis snarls, smacking his lacrosse stick against Zack's, jolting him from his daze.

"Eh?! S-Sorry Genesis," he says, rubbing the back of his neck as he shrugs at Cloud. Cloud laughs, his smile wide and adorable. "I'll, uh, be right back!" he calls out, running over to the side.

"Hurry up, Zack!" Angeal chimes in. But they all know it's better to let Zack have his moment with his boyfriend when he apparently needs it, otherwise nothing will get done.

"Hey!" Zack says, leaning over the fence. "You here to watch me practice?"

"Yeah… Tifa and Aerith were studying together, so I thought I’d come watch... is that okay? " Cloud asks, a small smile still on his face. Zack loves getting to see the blond smile. They feel so rare, and genuine, like they're special and only for him.

"Of _course_ it's okay!" Zack laughs. "You can come watch every practice if you want. Or I know! You should join the team!" he says eagerly.

Cloud's soft laugh feels like the perfect song to Zack's ears. "I think if I did that you would get absolutely nothing done."

"Ah... you're right, you're right..." Zack whines. "I just like when you're here!" He leans over the fence and brushes their lips together. For all those times he thought he would never find his soulmate, now that he has, Zack can't ever seem to let Cloud go. He's perfect, cute, intelligent, supportive, and he's got a few quirks, but Zack loves everything about him already, and it's only been a couple of weeks. "It took me so long to find you, I never want to let you go," he whispers, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"I know, but... I'm here, supporting you, always."

"I know. And you know I always wanna support you too, okay?!" he says excitedly.

"Mhm," Cloud nods. "Now go, or Angeal is gonna yell at you again."

"Alright Spiky," he says, kissing Cloud one more time. "I'll see you after we're done. I can't face the wrath of Angeal!" He waves his fingers as if it's something insanely spooky. 

"Exactly. Have fun," Cloud smiles, and Zack can barely tear his eyes away.

"Bye," Zack waves sadly.

"I'm gonna be right here, Zack," Cloud snorts, teasing him. "I promise." Zack knows Cloud isn't going to leave. He knows they have eternity together.

"I know," he sighs, and blows Cloud a kiss anyway. Cloud pretends to catch it, and rolls his eyes as he places his hand against his chest, knowing it's cheesy, but Cloud knows Zack loves that stuff.

They're soulmates.

And Zack thinks the universe couldn't have picked someone better.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an entry to the Clack discord server challenge! I was super inspired by the prompt, which was: "the first thing your soulmate will say is written on your wrist". I had so so much fun with this fic so I hope people enjoyed!! Eventually I'll write some multi-chaptered Clack thing. Eventually LOL. Thank you to Janie and Adriana for reading this over I super appreciate it! 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me <3


End file.
